You Pretend You're Hot
by B I T T E R P I L L x
Summary: Being a songwriter/singer Anna Quincy is about to take on many obstacles. When she is given a new song that she didn't write, she is set on tour with the Jonas Brothers but she is bound to realize, the sound she was given was written by the JBs themselves
1. Adored

**Don't believe in fear... (rest of intro)**

Have you ever been so scared, to were the word "_scared_" didn't exist, in the the human language. Have you ever dreamt something that felt just as real? Have you ever been asked a question, and you didn't know the answer? Have you ever felt something that just didn't feel right?

_There are those 3 questions that never seem to go away. When I'm surfing the crowd at a venue with 2,500 people there. Is this real? All that I've worked for, for most of my life? Is here, once I pick the Mic up? It sure was. That erotic feeling, of the fumes traveling through your wicked sense. They sing every word, to my new song. Or was it their song? Was it their single, I was taking? The one that raced up to Number 1 for the past 4 months. Was my life made out to be this way? Was this my destiny? Did I really take their song? Did the Jonas Brothers ; own this song?_

_There are three types of people in this world ;_

**Phony**

**Fake**

**Scared.**

_I choose to be scared._

_**JOURNAL OF AN UNSPOKEN, BUT QUITE SPOKEN GIRL.**_

_I wanna know how it feels to scream your guts out_

_Page ONE_

I look before me...

When I seen the light. The bright, bright light. That nearly weakened the strength in my pupils, the glimpse I got from the vibe of the stage. I shivered. Claps roared the stadium, this wasn't a lie. It was just my reality.

My life devotes to this one stage. To a few people in certain, to my voice that which carried me place to place, venue to venue, fans to fans. My life devotes to just this one Journal, that I will share with myself, until the day of my death. Until I either die of old age, or a sickness in which, I'm entitled to it.

Stevie wonder once said **"Ability may get you to the top, but it takes character to keep you there. ". **Therefore, as much as you're on the top, as much as you appear on the top. You're character, who you are, says & gives it all away about you. You need to pertain yourself to that one person, you were at birth. Me growing up, these were the few people that guided me everywhere.

Carebear: _That one rock-corset-punk goddess, she helped me around the industry. The one that gave me the courage to be my music, and to never care what people thought of it, the only person that would be asked how my own music was, would be myself. Myself, would judge myself time and time, single and single, again. Even if it took me forever to get there. I always thought Carebear, was this snotty wench, that just needed to be recognized for so many ambitions this girl had. She pushed me until I couldn't be pushed anymore. She always told me, to pursuer, to have the strength of the strengths time and time again._

_I always thought she was this utter non-sense she worked in the music-industry, I didn't know who anyone was. Another thing she taught me was to be scared. Be scared of who will hurt you for the money you make. To be scared of who will one just take it all away by storm. Hopefully that storm won't include thunder and rain._

**Emily**: _My best-friend my life she's been there. Since the word there existed, but though some of me wishes I would've listened to her, and would've never gotten involved with the music industry. I really wish, but then the other half its accumulative satisfied. Music brings great will-power,_

_I hear a song and am either writing a new song which plays on the radio the next day, because I'm so psyched to record it, and it's because Emily , told me to follow in my own footsteps._

And last but not least, theres myself to be happy with. **Anna Quincy**. I was stubborn; I'll admit I was, I never looked up to myself,

I never thought you could look up to yourself without a mirror. Isn't it weird? I'm only 17 years old, And I have the power to sell songs.

I have to power to express myself in every inch of words I put into lyrics. I have every power I can not to ever listen to My producer when he says he has a song... That I didn't write .

- - - - - -

**"Quincy, get your tush in her!" **Gag me please, he just wants to touch my butt.

You might've guessed right, That's my manager, Ged. (No one knows the rest of his name)

**"What's up Ed?" **I ignored the G.

**"We've assigned you to another song?"**

My eyes widened , I excitedly threw my Lyric book. At him, he resumed with a head shaking.

**"We have one already written for you."**

I raised an eyebrow, and murmured. **"I'm sure you do."**

He threw two pieces of paper at me**, "Don't take my heart.."**

"And put in on a shelf, I finished.

**"It'll be a hit, BELIEVE ME."**

Believe is such a radiant word, I started to softly hum the lyrics,

_**"He's such a flirt**_

_**I am the lonely heart**_

_**Give it a chance**_

_**For our love to start**_

_**You'll never see**_

_**If you don't give me a shot**_

_**To show you what I got**_

_**It's too late to pretend.**_

_**You know me better than I know myself.**_

_**Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf.''**_

_Me likey_


	2. Glass hearts

I wanna know how it feels to have your **h - e - a - r - t **broken into tiny little shattered glass pieces.

Page TWO

- -

Stevie Wonder once quoted , **" You can't base your life on other people's expectations." **So say, I was to sing this song, and put it on my record? Eh. It'd be the first song, on all of my albums I've made where I didn't write it. I wonder what my fans would think? **Maybe**, .. just **maybe**, I'm over thinking it. **Maybe**, it'll be a huge hit. No one will ask further questions. _**Maybe**_. Can you count how many times I said **maybe**?

" **Say I actually like this song. How it's written, what about the melody? When would I record it**?"

He gave me that look, something I couldn't describe. That very sneaky look. Of which he only gave me when something was floating above the horizon.

"**Quincy, Quincy, Quincy, Splendid! You will be pleased, you will record it when you've rehearsed. Recite to me. It will go on your new album, and will be performing at many venues during the international tour**."

I smirked this shall be swell.

- -

I walked anxiously into **Studio C **and clipped the ear phones over my head, and starting singing ;

:

_**He's such a flirt**_

_**And I am the lonely heart**_

_**Give it a chance**_

_**For our love to start**_

_**Cause you'll never see**_

_**If you don't give me a shot**_

_**To show you what I got**_

CHORUS:

_**But it's too late to pretend**_

_**You know me better than I know myself**_

_**Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf**_

_**Always someone else**_

_**The next girl who will**_

_**Make your cold heart melt**_

_**I'm gonna give my love to someone else**_

_**I held your hand**_

_**It felt like a movie**_

_**I made some plans**_

_**But you were already moving on**_

_**Now I'm stuck under a rainy cloud**_

_**But you don't seem to care**_

_**But it's all I can take**_

CHORUS

_**But it's too late to pretend**_

_**You know me better than I know myself**_

_**Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf**_

_**Always someone else**_

_**The next girl who will**_

_**Make your cold heart melt**_

_**I'm gonna give my love to someone else**_

_**I'm tired of wasting all my time**_

_**My heart is hanging on the line**_

_**Is it me, boy, or someone else?**_

_**Don't leave it on the shelf**_

_**It's too late to pretend**_

_**You know me better than I know myself**_

_**Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf**_

_**Baby, see?**_

_**How much it hurts to be alone like me?**_

_**So go ahead and put your heart on a shelf**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**Always someone else**_

_**The next girl**_

_**Who will make your cold heart melt**_

_**I'm gonna give my love to someone else yeah **_

- -

My producer clapped as he took my vocal track and put the melody to it.

**"That was so beautiful!"** He whimpered. I nodded

What can I say, the song. The lyrics made song sound like something I would write.

"This will be ready to go on your album today, we may have ourselves an early finished album." With that he walked out of the room.

I took the earphones off, and walked over to my backpack, and pulled out my book with all the songs I had written, I quickly added 6 more lines, that popped into my head. Which almost made my new song complete.

_**I need you next to me.**_

_**We can pretend, (Yeah, Pretend)**_

_**I need to feel your hot breath hit my face**_

_**Just like a bullet**_

_**I need you next to me,**_

_**We can just pretend...**_

I trampled out of the room, suprisingly accomplished, I felt like this was going to be my turning point in my career.

"**Oh em gee, Quincette. Darling, You better starting packing**."

"**For?"**

He smiled widely. "**You are going on tour with the Jonas Brothers, and you my dear will perform your new song for them."**

**... There come those nerves again.**


	3. Pick your heart, before you pick a guy

_**JOURNAL OF AN UNSPOKEN, BUT QUITE SPOKEN GIRL.**_

_I wanna know what it feels like , to be in love._

_Page THREE._

( Note : I know the past 3 chapters, and insanely short. But these were wrote, months ago. And They will be longer through chapter four-and whenever the story ends!) Thanks guys.

Ah. Stevie Wonder. He's such a doll, this quote, this is the one that intrigues me the most. **"Ya gots to work with what you gots to work with. **". I had to work with a song I didn't write, three boys that I'll be touring with for 5 months. That's **152 **days, **3,000 **hours, and **12960000** minutes that I would be spending with, with three boys! Don't you see a problem with that?! First off : Our music wasn't the same from what I listened too. Their genre, wouldn't mix with the type I sing, and Carebear wouldn't allow such gentlemen to be by me.

- -

"**Are you kidding me**?" As my posture , became a bit of a slouch.

"**Quincy, this will be a great twist for you album. You will sell millions, and when you tour with them just think about it. You never know, you can mysteriously fall for one, and that will be a publicity hi**t!" I shook my head. _Right._

"**What**?" I mumbled, "**Are any of them even close to my age?" **Ed, grew a victorious huge smile.

Ed, spoke up; "**Nick is too young for you chipet, he's 15 soon to be sixteen unless you like the year young Brussel sprouts. Joseph, Is 18 a year older than you are. And kevin Jonas is 20."**

My, my , my. Why did this interest me so much.

**ANNA.** You will **not**, and I repeat **not **fall for these boys during the time of your tour, Carebear. Just won't let it fly. What can I say, Carebear. was indeed my second mother.

"**Well See**." I mumbled. Ed, smile grew more chipper than ever. Like he just won a million bucks.

"When do i get to meet them?" I mumbled out. I promise_, I wasn't excited._

"**Today! In about 20 minutes**!" Ed, screamed clapping his way, in what I'd like to call, victory. The victory, of getting rid of me for 5 months, and finding another soon-to-be-adult artist.

**"Oh thanks! I look like shiz**." Ed, shook his head. That indeed was my sarcasm.

"**That's why we provide you with everything you need in your dressing room."** He said with a wink,

With that I proceeded to my dressing room, went through my clothes. And went expressingly through all my make-up , and applied more eyeliner, and evened the bottom, as well as to the top. And mascara, applied twice to the top along with curling my eyelashes. I plugged my straightener in, And straightened my bangs into a firm place. And quickly curved the ends of my head giving it some body.

I went through my closet and examined the clothes, wondering if I should go formal, or basic. I decided i would go basic, and then go formal from now on, if they caught me at a right time. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, and a ramones shirt, along with my blue - checkered vans. I Put on my small leather jacket. Glanced in the mirror, and resumed to walking outside with a smile. The thing I called the shiz, turned out to be something called to looking the shiz.

I walked outside, to see nothing but a curly haired boy. Stare upon me, as the curls on his face were thrown to the side, as his deep chocolate eyes melted.

I observed, a wannabe rock star, with the long shaggy hair, and the long side bangs that covered his eyes. As he did a hair flip and stared as I made my way even closer.

And **myohmy**. The last thing I seen. We're a pair of gorgeous green eyes, and hair that was straightened down lightly. With a chuckle plastered on his face.

I made my way closer, and held my hand out.

"**Hey, I'm Anna. But you can call me Quincy. Like everyone else, or Anna is just fine too**."

"**Hey , I'm Nicholas. But I'm called Nick**." The deep chocolate eyed boy said.

"**I'm Joe. But.. I think you already knew that**." The wanna be rock star looker said with a casual wink.

"**I'm Paul. But please, call me Kevin**." The green eyed boy said.

I figured it out, as they said hi to me in age appropriately.

I held my hand out to Joe, as he was quite mysterious the one that caught my attention the most.

**He rejected.** He pulled me into a hug.

**"I'm more of a hugging type of dude." **He said, and pulled me into a mammoth hug. I'll admit, the hug was way better.

**ANNA**. Don't be stupid, remember what Carebear said. **Pick your heart before you pick a guy.**

"**Well. I'm more of a shake your hand, and move on girl**." I said, and shook Kevin, and Nick's hand.

"**Well, I'm hot." **Joe said, along with a laugh. I raised an eyebrow.

**"So, how is this whole touring thing working? This is going to be the first time, I've toured for five-months. With dudes**." I changed the subject really quickly.

"**It's going to be normal, we're sharing a tour bus. There's a total of four bunks. Our parents will be tagging along , but they will be staying in a separate bus. That follows us everywhere**." Kevin, the eldest said, taking the lead.

"**That sounds wicked**." There, I was, making small talk.

**"Well, when are we leaving?" **I mumbled.

**"Tomorrow Morning, bright eyed sharp at six am, if you can handle it Anna." **Joe said arrogantly.

"**I believe, I can Joseph**." He stared at me with sexy dark eyes.

**"Full-Name-Usage. I see how it is**." I chuckled, and let out a snort. Did I mention when I'm around **attractive** no scratch, **slightly attractive, scratch that also**. This is how this sentence is supposed to go, Did I mention when I'm around "Boys" I have the urge to snort.

"**Well, I would start packing." **Nick said. _Thank You Nicholas. He changed the subject._

"**I think that's what I'll do**." I smiled.

"**I have an Idea**." Kevin, said out loud.

**"What?" **Joe asked.

**"How about you pack, and come out to dinner, and take a load off Anna. And then just spend the night at our pad, after you pack. So we can leave right at 6 A.M sharp." **I raised an eyebrow.

**Pick your heart before you pick a boy. Pick your heart before you pick a boy. Pick your heart before you pick a boy. Pick your heart before you pick a boy.**

**"Sounds like fun."**

**Carebear, one day. Will really just flat out, kick - me. And I'll thank her.**


	4. Author Note : From Natt

_Author note:_

_o n e q u e s t i o n_

**Hey guys! Well Okay , this is my first story on here that I'm going to start out with on . And I wanted to know what you guys thought? What'd you guys like to see in this fan-fiction? I recently came up with this idea, A few months ago and realized the huge community on here. So, I was like "Why not give it a try". I need help though. I need people to review this as much as possible if you would like me to post more. This is my first time posting, regardless to my other fan-fiction on here. But I'm taking an easy on that one always. I would like to give major points, to my friends Cate, who does the Story, Tric/Permanent Marker. She is amazing, she guided me and helped me and gave me her honest opinion. I know you guys don't want to here me rant on and on, But I want to post more. But I feel as hard as it is, I won't get many reviews. I would like my writing to be worth it. If you guys have any honest opinions when it comes to my style and writing. I will take any criticism I can get. I mean, I like hearing the truth especially about my writing.**

**Well I'm Natalie, (like to be called natt) And it's nice to get a few reviews! They're real appreciative. If, you are interested in starting any fan-fictions with me. Or giving me ideas, Although I need some characters. First come first serve. I will possibly try to fit many people as possible. This story, will contain the normal story stuff, I haven't decided on S.C unless, it's needed and depending on far I get into the story (Which I hope is far) But thank you everyone for giving me reviews on my first story.**

**Love you guys.**

**Natt**


End file.
